


A Promise Fulfilled

by Blancfortune (RahDamon)



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Gen, I had the Digimon Terminal in Frontiers and DMO in mind, Triple Drabble, challenge 007: terminal, not over Daigo, spoilers for the last movie Our Future, that means the word counter I used told me it's exactly 300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahDamon/pseuds/Blancfortune
Summary: Daigo wakes up. He didn't expect to. Neither did he expect that someone still remembered a promise given long ago.





	A Promise Fulfilled

 

Daigo honestly hadn’t expected to wake up again. Which, well, had been a reasonable assumption since he had been bleeding out for an unknown amount of time before he sent Yagami and the other five kids (five? Who was the fifth kid, he wondered, since he only knew of Motomiya, Inoue, Hida and Ichijouji missing) back to the Real World.

 

The last thing he remembered was lifting his hand and forming a fist while monologuing to give Yagami one last push of courage and, hopefully, relieve him of any lingering guilt. Then there was just red darkness.

 

Maybe that’s the reason why waking up and lying on the floor of an empty train station with no wounds and unstained clothes was so surprising.

 

“Then again, it’s the DigiWorld. I should have expected this.” A horrible thought popped up in Daigo’s head. “Don’t tell me this is some Harry Potter knock-off and a train station is some kind of metaphor for the afterlife.”

 

“No. It’s actually called the D-Terminal.”

 

Daigo’s breath stuttered inside his chest - yes, his breath. He knew that voice, even though he had heard it for the last time years ago and layered with power. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and jerks his head to the left.

 

Smiling, Daigo opened his eyes. “Hello, Bearmon.”

 

The great white tiger next to Daigo snorted, his entire body shaking and orbs of power twinkling.

 

“You know, that’s not my name now, troublesome partner of mine.”

 

“It’s the you I know,” Daigo countered and burrowed both of his hands into white fur. "Did you save me?"

 

His (former) partner growled, the sound trembling through Daigo's body. "I did. Haven't I told you long ago? I'll always save you."

 

Daigo closed his eyes again.

 

“Thank you for saving me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm still not over Daigo Nishijima's fate. I watched the last movie in the theaters and loved it.
> 
> Of course it has its flaws. The entire Tri movies have their flaws but I still found parts charming, especially that we get to know at least two of the five Original Chosen ones. I ... actually have theories about the identity of two more Original Chosen. If you're interested ... [ here](https://blancfortune.dreamwidth.org/4085.html) and [ this ](https://blancfortune.dreamwidth.org/4245.html)


End file.
